


愛是你，愛是我（暫時啦）

by abbabccd05



Series: 和我一起飛吧（現代機場AU） [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 詳情參照原文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 兩個可愛的白癡在機場拿錯了行李。一連串蠢事和尷尬的調情接連發生。





	愛是你，愛是我（暫時啦）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's Mine is Yours and Yours is Mine (temporarily at least)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708932) by [Lesserknownhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero). 



 

「搞。什。麼。」

「詹姆士？」娜塔莎在走廊上喊道，「怎麼了？」

巴奇沒有回應。望著眼前摺得整整齊齊的衣物，他發出挫敗的怒吼。燙得平整的襯衫和曬得酥軟的長褲彷彿正在嘲笑他。他想伸手把一疊一疊的布料弄亂，但他忍住了。忍得很辛苦。

巴奇的房門被推開，來人是穿著灰色針織裙和黑色靴子的小娜，姿態看起來優雅又冷酷。她對他挑眉。他呻吟一聲，示意在他床鋪上大開的行李箱。

「我剛問你怎麼了，巴恩斯，」小娜說。

巴奇回頭看看她，接著又指指行李箱，示意她過來看一看。娜塔莎垂下眼，沒忍住笑出了聲來。

「換風格了？」她嘲弄道，「那是卡其褲嗎？！？」

「沒換風格。是卡其褲沒錯。」他喪氣地說，「這不是我的行李箱。」

「那是誰的？」她問。

「我不知道。一定是在機場拿錯了。」

娜塔莎盯著他，眼中含混著驚訝和一點責備的味道。這個表情巴奇很熟悉，每次這種時候他都會以一根中指作為回應。

「真的有這種事？」她又問。

「顯然有，」他邊說邊指著行李箱，「這不能怪我，這個行李箱和我的款式和顏色一模一樣。連拉鍊都壞在同一個地方。」

「行李牌上的名字是錯的就沒引起你的注意？」

「沒有行李牌。」巴奇反駁道。

「那就更不可能拿錯了。」

「也不盡然，」巴奇難為情地說，「我的也沒有掛行李牌。」

「詹姆士。」小娜顯然十分不贊同。

「小娜。」他挖苦似地回嘴。

「好吧，至少現在我們曉得了。」她對他的話充耳不聞。

「曉得什麼？」

「世界上有兩個沒常識的白癡都很喜歡這種廉價又俗氣的行李箱。」她說。

「我恨你。」

「你才不。」她說，「看看裡面的東西吧。我相信一定有什麼東西上面有失主的資料的。」

「我才不要翻陌生人的東西。」巴奇抗議道。

「行啊，那就恭喜你獲取一系列完美的長輩風格衣著。」娜塔莎說，「你還得告訴東尼你把價值上千美元的裝備給搞丟了，祝你好運。」

「該死的，」巴奇一面說著，一面看向那個刺眼的行李箱。

「別客氣，」小娜愉悅地說道，轉身往客廳走去。

「什麼別客氣？」巴奇大喊。

「我幫了你啊，」她又說。

「但你什麼都沒做。」巴奇爭辯。

她露出狡猾的笑容，隨後消失在走廊上，同時使喚克林特買點披薩當作晚餐。巴奇皺起眉來，回頭望著眼前的難題。小娜說得對。他要嘛摸摸鼻子開始尋找線索，不然就只能接受自己的東西永遠找不回來的事實。他思索著是不是該打電話給航空公司求助，但按照他們處理事情的效率，或許也幫不上什麼忙。嘆一口氣後，他下定了決心，並開始動手將衣服拿出來。

 

*****

 

史蒂夫只想哭。他鄭重地告訴自己那就只是衣服和一些文件而已，這絕對不是在他身上發生過最糟的事，但他疲憊的心靈一句話也聽不進去。他只想要在他最好朋友的沙發上躺平，然後放聲大哭。但他只是非常用力地吼了一聲，還順道將方才提到的好朋友從廚房裡給吸引出來，後者手中拿著喝到一半的柳橙汁。

「老兄，」山姆說，「你這是怎麼了？」

「我拿錯行李箱了，」史蒂夫垂頭喪氣道。

「啥？」

「我說，我拿錯行李箱了，」史蒂夫說。

「不，我聽到你的話了，」山姆澄清，「我只是在想這種事怎麼會發生。」

「因為我是個人渣而且還是個糟糕的大人？」史蒂夫提議。

「對，你說得對。」山姆同意，「完全正確。」

「謝謝你喔。」

山姆回到廚房裡將果汁收拾起來，隨後又走向客廳的沙發在史蒂夫身邊坐下。兩人眼前的咖啡桌上放著的是一個攤開的行李箱。裏頭放著一捲一捲的衣服，一個堅固的黑色槍箱，還有一個印著史塔克工業標誌的不鏽鋼盒子。他們一語不發地盯著裏頭的物品。

兩人彎下身仔細打量，開口的同時卻指向截然不同的方向。

「我很確定那是槍箱，」史蒂夫說。

「這看起來是軍人的風格，」山姆指著一捲捲的衣物。

他們停下來望著彼此。

「這個絕對是槍箱，」山姆同意道。

「還上了鎖，」史蒂夫說。

「很好。」山姆說，「我覺得這個傢伙可能是個軍人。」

「為什麼？」史蒂夫問。

「這個嘛，就像我剛說的，這種摺衣服的方式很符合軍事風格，」山姆解釋，「我以前也被吩咐要這麼做。」

山姆和他的丈夫萊利都是退役的空降救援隊隊員。史蒂夫點點頭，目光再次落在那個行李箱上。裏頭還有一本破舊的科幻小說和閃閃發光的史塔克工業鐵盒。史蒂夫小心翼翼地拿起盒子，山姆則是湊近一些想看得更清楚。盒子很輕易地被打開，裡面裝著琳琅滿目的裝備。有些是常見的工具；一個像夾子的東西，幾把螺絲起子，還有一隻鉗子，其他的工具看起來就不那麼熟悉了，看起來既銳利又危險。

「或是他是個醫生？」史蒂夫提出想法，「這可能是手術用的工具。」

山姆驚恐地望著他。

「不是啊，老兄…你到底都去看多驚悚的怪醫生啊？」他問，「這是他媽的螺絲起子耶，還有我很確定這個是用來焊接的器具。你身上有哪個部位是瞞著我用鐵做的嗎？」

「有啊，要看嗎？」

史蒂夫作勢要解開牛仔褲上的鈕扣，山姆大力地推搡他的肩膀。兩人放聲大笑，史蒂夫仔細看看鐵盒，又將它放回那堆奇怪的物品裡。

「詹・布・巴。」山姆說。

「什麼？」

山姆伸手拿起史蒂夫方才放回去的小盒子。他將盒子翻過來遞到史蒂夫眼前。上頭刻印著三個字，詹・布・巴。

「或許是他的名字縮寫。」山姆說，「雖然沒有全名和聯絡方式，但有總比沒有好吧。」

「所以不是醫生啊….難道是黑手？」史蒂夫提議。

「黑手有槍嗎？」山姆反問。

「流氓黑手？」

「史蒂夫，拜託閉上嘴。」山姆說。

「也許他是什麼技術高超的科學家，主業是打造人造的超級士兵，這就解釋了他為什麼會有這些手術工具還有 _機械_ 用具。因為他的病人既是人類又是機器。」史蒂夫說。

山姆對著他最好的朋友搖搖頭，嘆了口氣後拿出手機。

「我要打給航空公司，」他說，「或許他們能幫上忙。」

 

*****

 

巴奇坐在沙發裡吃披薩，思考著自己下一步該怎麼做。行李箱裡沒什麼線索，就只有整齊乾淨的衣物，一袋洗漱用品，一袋大的出奇的彩虹糖，還有一本此刻躺在巴奇膝蓋上的寫生簿。

「你這樣小題大作也沒用啊，」娜塔莎啜了一口啤酒，「打開就是了。」

「感覺好像侵犯了別人的隱私，」巴奇和她爭論。

小娜嗤笑一聲，打消他的擔憂。

「你才剛花了半個小時在人家的內衣褲堆裡翻來翻去的，」她又說，「這算什麼侵犯隱私。」

「那些衣服的尺寸都很小耶，」克林特咯咯笑。

他說得沒錯。巴奇回想起他在行李箱找到的其中一件短褲，藍白相間的草履蟲花色。腰圍確實小到讓他認為行李箱的主人或許比他想像的還要年輕上許多。事實上裡面的衣服都太小了，第一眼他還以為那些都是貼身衣物，近看時才發現不是如此。

「也許是個孩子，」巴奇思索著，「你知道，可能是要回家拜訪外婆的少年什麼的。」

「哪有小孩的肩膀那麼寬的？」小娜從箱子裡拿出一件襯衫，「我看不像。」

巴奇試著想像一個有著細瘦腰圍和寬闊肩膀的男人。他想像不出來，直到克林特拿起一片披薩，巴奇看見那片三角形時，忍不住笑了出來。

「怎樣啦？」克林特塞得滿嘴食物。

「沒什麼，」巴奇揉揉眼睛，「抱歉。我只是太累了，又想快點拿回我的東西。」

小娜倒在沙發的扶手邊，伸長著手試圖要將那本寫生簿偷過來。

「快給我，」她說，「我來翻，這樣你珍貴的良心就不會被玷污了。」

巴奇嘆口氣，將簿子從她手邊移開。

「不，」他說，「還是我來吧。」

他起身去洗手，回到座位後，輕手輕腳地打開那本寫生簿。映入眼底的第一幅畫讓他忍不住屏住呼吸。熟悉而絕美。畫紙上完美描繪出布魯克林大橋公園。那幅畫作栩栩如生，他似乎伸手就能摸到那片毛茸茸的草地，或能聽見河水潺潺流過橋底的聲響。他拿起本子讓娜塔莎和克林特瞧瞧。兩人皆發出同樣的驚嘆，巴奇微笑著翻到下一頁。

這一頁裝滿各式各樣小狗的速寫，有些狗在睡覺，有些狗在玩耍，各種品種、各種大小都有。巴奇慢慢翻過一頁又一頁，享受著畫紙上描摹出的自然風光和細緻的主角。

好一陣子，他才發現小娜和克林特正在盯著他看。

「幹嘛？」他問。

克林特笑了出來，娜塔莎則是會心地嘆息，接著坐進沙發裡。

「你不是要找聯絡資訊嗎。怎麼變成欣賞人家的作品了，」她溫柔地提醒，「不過我得說，他很有才華呢。」

巴奇望著攤在腿上的畫。這張畫是一張特寫，畫裡的男人俊美的不像話。他第一眼看見的是線條堅毅的下巴，接著是那雙豐滿的嘴唇。

「哪有人的睫毛那麼長的，」巴奇輕聲說。

「我才正要說那對顴骨要逆天了，」小娜接著道。

「真的很好看，」巴奇同意。

巴奇望著那幅畫，放任自己迷失在男人前額的一縷髮絲、那雙能夠穿透人心的雙眼，還有眼角邊細碎的小小紋路裡。

「欸，他看起來也沒 _那麼_ 帥吧，」克林特湊過來打斷他的思緒，「他的鼻子看起來好像斷過。」

娜塔莎和巴奇乾巴巴地看著他，兩人幾乎是同時開口。

「看得這麼清楚，想必你經驗豐富啊，冠軍先生？」巴奇譏笑道。

「少酸人家，克林特，嫉妒不適合你。」

克林特歎一口氣，趁機送給小娜一個飛吻，後者則是玩笑似地把吻給揮開。

「好吧，所以神秘的行李箱主人顯然跟帥哥模特兒有合作關係，」克林特不情願地說，「這個訊息似乎不能讓我們更了解 _他_ 。上面有沒有名字？」

巴奇搖搖頭。他小心地翻閱著還未看過的畫，試著找出一些蛛絲馬跡，有一些動物的速寫，最後幾頁一片空白。巴奇心不甘情不願地將寫生簿放回行李箱裡，一張名片卻掉了出來。

那張設計精美的名片用得是厚磅的紙，上頭印著優雅的手寫體，搭配雅緻著顏色。公司的名稱叫隊長圖像（Cap Imaging），下方列出的是公司的創辦人和繪圖師史蒂芬・格・羅傑斯，還有電子郵件和電話號碼。

「終於喔，」克林特說。

小娜在他的腿上踹一腳，接著對巴奇微笑。

「所以，」她有些調皮地說道，「你要打給他嗎，還是我來？」

 

*****

 

電話響起時，史蒂夫正半睡半醒的躺在沙發上。山姆和他的丈夫萊利早在半小時前出門去購買雜物，留下一個人無聊得要死的史蒂夫。查找遺失行李的事情航空公司一點忙也沒幫上，他們似乎也不在乎他手裡那個行李是屬於哪個乘客的。史蒂夫想應該是假日特別忙碌的關係，在向他們道謝後便掛上電話。

沒有進一步的消息，也沒有別的事情可做，他容許允許自己小睡一會兒，儘管他還沒換下風塵僕僕的外衣，還沒沖澡，還很思念他的素描本。

手機螢幕上顯示的號碼很陌生，不過卻是來自當地的區域號碼。他猜大概是什麼朋友換了新的電話號碼，便直接接起電話。

「哈囉？」他說。

「嗨，」一個男人有些猶豫地說道，「要是打錯的話請原諒我，但我想找史蒂芬・格・羅傑斯？」

史蒂夫坐起身來抹抹臉。不是朋友。是客戶。他想發出呻吟，卻只能咬緊牙關抑制這股衝動。一定是達西印的蠢名片搞的鬼。雖然她是一片好意，但把全名印上去根本就是個錯誤的決定。全名讓他聽起來像個自以為是的混帳，而他並不喜歡。幸運的是那些名片幾乎就要用完了，他可以自己去重印，不必麻煩他那個過度熱心的助理。

「我就是。請問有什麼需要嗎？」史蒂夫試著讓自己的口吻聽起來專業一點。

「嗨，史蒂芬，我是—」

「史蒂夫。」

「不好意思，什麼？」巴奇問。

「請叫我史蒂夫。」史蒂夫闡釋，「除了我媽以外沒人會叫我史帝芬。」

電話另一端的男人發出輕笑，那陣笑聲讓史蒂夫的胃稍稍揪了一下。

「噢。好的，史蒂夫。我是詹姆士—巴奇。我是說，我的名字是詹姆士，但大家都叫我巴奇。」男人有些結巴。

背景音裡傳來一陣咯咯笑聲，史蒂夫按捺著自己不要發出抱怨聲。

「聽著，」他疲憊地說，「如果這是什麼惡作劇電話，那麼請快點把笑話說完。我今天過得不太順利，只想倒頭回去睡覺。」

「喔，靠。抱歉，老兄，我不是故意要吵醒你的，」巴奇說，「這不是惡作劇，我發誓。」

史蒂夫疲倦地嘆口氣。今天還真是沒完沒了了。

「那我可以為你做什麼呢？」他問。

「我想我拿到了你的行李，」巴奇說。

這個日子裡的這一刻，史蒂夫好想落淚。

經過飛快的討論後，事情確實就是兩人錯拿了彼此的行李。時間已經不早，但考慮到他有多麽迫切想拿回自己的行李，史蒂夫同意隔天早上和巴奇見面並把行李箱調換過來。他描述了一下自己的外觀描述（一般高度，金髮，戴眼鏡），對方也從善如流（棕長髮，會穿紅色上衣），他們約好早上十點在瑪莉亞咖啡店碰面。

 

*****

 

翌日早晨，史蒂夫懷著興奮又緊張的心情坐在咖啡店裡。他迫不及待想拿回他的東西，但也不否認電話另一頭的聲音挑起了他的興趣。

他的笑聲，熟悉的布魯克林腔，這一切都讓他感到某種詭異的喜悅，但史蒂夫總是提醒自己不要太投入。那個陌生男人只是想把自己的東西拿回去而已。

 _再說了。_ 史蒂夫在心裡責備自已。 _聲音就算再好聽也有可能是個醜八_ _…_ _停下。這實在太刻薄了。_

店門邊的鈴鐺響起，史蒂夫好奇地抬起頭來。一群吵吵鬧鬧的青少女擠進店裡，她們大聲笑鬧，同時拿出手機替彼此拍照。史蒂夫再次低下頭，繼續在餐巾紙上塗鴉。

 _不過，就算他的人跟他的聲音一樣美好，他也不一定是同性戀_ _/_ _雙性戀_ _/_ _或會對你感到有興趣啊。_

**_快停下來！_ **

_你這輩子能不能就這個時候冷靜下來，不要老是這麼小題大作啊。_

史蒂夫穿了一件質料柔軟的藍色毛衣。毛衣緊緊地包著他的肩膀和手臂，好身材一覽無遺。他垂眼看看自己的胸口，臉頰微微發熱。他花上很長的一段時間才從那個病秧子長成一個健健康康的大人，他為自己感到驕傲也十分感激。但某部分的他還是很不習慣成為眾人的焦點，儘管擁有這樣的外表，他還再慢慢尋找讓自己更自信一點的方法。

他將一隻手指放進襯衫的領子裡輕輕扯一扯，試著把領子弄鬆一些。口袋裡的手機嗡嗡作響。

 **獵鷹** ：快停下。你快要把那件可憐的毛衣給弄得撐破了。

 **羅傑斯** ：這都是你的錯。我跟你借毛衣，結果你居然借我最小的一件。

 **獵鷹** ：才沒有。那件毛衣是正常尺寸好不好。

 **羅傑斯** ：我聽你在放屁。

 **獵鷹** ：半句不假啊，兄弟。你長成玉米片的形狀又不是我害的。

 **羅傑斯** ：你說啥？

史蒂夫往左邊看去，山姆和萊利就坐在那裡。史蒂夫最好的朋友正指著自己，接著舉起兩隻手畫出了三角形的形狀。史蒂夫沒有對他比中指，取而代之，他緩慢且刻意地拉扯一下毛衣，當柔軟的毛料沒有恢復成原本的模樣時，他得逞似地對山姆露出一個微笑。

山姆瞪大眼睛，隔空做出掐死史蒂夫的動作。

 **羅傑斯** ：你摸不到我的脖子吧？

 **獵鷹** ：我們很快就會知道了。

 **紅翼** ：男孩們，好了啦。

山姆在他丈夫的臉頰上落下一個吻以表歉意，同一時間，史蒂夫擺出一副『抱歉一點也不抱歉』的表情對著萊利聳聳肩，接著在鈴鐺聲響起時再次抬起頭。

 

*****

 

溫暖的不尋常的週六上午，咖啡店裡人滿為患。巴奇並沒有在意識到人潮襲來時立刻退縮，他想這應該是好事。他的心理諮商師一定會很替他感到驕傲。

巴奇冷靜而訊速地掃視整個空間，試著找尋史蒂夫的蹤影。收銀台前的隊伍長的幾乎要碰到門，一個可愛的媽媽正坐在窗邊餵寶寶喝奶，一群坐在沙發裡的少女一邊交頭接耳、一邊偷看他，一個相貌好看的黑人和他同樣帥氣的約會對象坐在房間中的桌子邊，一旁有幾對年紀比較大的伴侶，還有一個好看到逆天、戴著眼鏡的金髮男人，此時正直直地盯著他看。

他在察覺到巴奇的目光時露出微笑，他舉起手來輕輕揮了揮。當巴奇顯得有些猶豫時，男人起身朝他走來，巴奇則利用這短暫的時間欣賞眼前那被深藍色喀什米爾羊毛衣牢牢包裹住的健壯體格。

 _他媽的不可能吧_ _…_

史蒂夫保持著微笑，但他緊張的簡直想把臉埋進手掌裡放聲大叫直到暈過去為止。巴奇・巴恩斯才 _不是_ 醜八怪，事實上完全相反。他帥斃了。雕像般的下巴，美的讓人想咬一口的脖子，超帥。略微凌亂的頭髮，善良的眼睛，還有完全就是為了幹粗重活而存在的體格，帥到飛天。

真是不公平。

史蒂夫感覺到自己正無法控制地將手心往牛仔褲上抹，他走到來人面前，強迫自己停下。巴奇謹慎地望著他，而兩人之間現在就只有兩呎的距離，史蒂夫又聽見了那個讓人迷醉的聲音。

「你是史蒂夫嗎？」巴奇問。

「是—是的。」史蒂夫說著伸出手來，「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。你一定就是巴奇。幸會。」

他們和彼此握手，史蒂夫強迫自己不要盯著那隻此時正抓著他的行李箱並閃著微光的金屬手臂。

_原來工具箱是因為這個。要維修他的義肢。天阿，我真是個智障。_

_別盯著看。別盯著看。_

「我坐在這裡，」史蒂夫指著他的桌子，「如果你想—」

「聽起來不錯，」巴奇說著點點頭。

兩人邁步往史蒂夫的桌子走去。巴奇讓目光游移在這個溫馨而居家的空間裡，試著說服自己這就是他以前在部隊裡的習慣，他可不是為了不去看那件牛仔褲裡的屁股才這麽做的。

他們走到桌邊，卻發現隔壁桌的人們正興味濃厚、明目張膽地觀察著他們的一舉一動，巴奇忍不住望向他們。長相好看的黑人朝他露出一個門牙肩帶著縫隙的燦笑，接著朝著他們比了個大拇指。巴奇的臉發起熱來。

「 _我表現得這麽明顯嗎？_ 」他心想。他移開目光，這才發現史蒂夫正在和他說話。

「抱歉，你說什麼？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫的笑容明亮的不像話，巴奇的心臟揪了一下，忍不住砰砰跳，他覺得自己就要暈過去了。

「我只是在問，我能不能請你喝一杯咖啡？」史蒂夫說，「如果你不喜歡咖啡的話，茶也可以。」

巴奇困惑地盯著他。他想請他喝咖啡？這又不是約會。他們選擇在普通的咖啡店碰面，就是因為這樣兩人都不需要為了和陌生人交換行李而提心吊膽。面對一個想請他喝咖啡的大帥哥，他一點心理準備也沒有。他甚至沒有整理頭髮，只穿著一件素紅色的亨利衫、他最喜歡的舊牛仔褲和戰鬥靴就來了。這身打扮絕對不適合這麼可愛的早晨咖啡約會。

 _這本來應該很簡單的。_ 巴奇有些慌張。 _拿了行李就走。不逗留，不越界。_

「噢，」他緩緩地說，「我只是想—」

巴奇把行李箱拉到他和史蒂夫中間，並示意擺在史蒂夫椅子邊的另一個行李箱。

史蒂夫轉過頭看一看，伸手將箱子拉過來準備和他交換。他的臉頰泛著淡淡的紅暈，就像他的耳尖一樣。巴奇發現他刻意地不再看向自己。那雙淡藍色的眼睛裡閃過一絲空白，那讓巴奇覺得他好像踢到了一隻小狗。

「噢！」史蒂夫說，「我很抱歉。我不知道我為什麼會以為你會想—你大概只想把東西拿回去然後繼續辦你的事吧。我真是個白癡。來吧。」

史蒂夫拿著巴奇的行李箱，巴奇也拿著他的。兩人交換了行李，一陣尷尬的沈默在兩人之間瀰漫。他們呆站著望著彼此半晌，完全沒注意到店裡有一半的人都在觀看他們互換行李。史蒂夫抬手抓抓後頸，垂下眼睛盯著自己的鞋子。終於，他再次抬起頭來，迎上了巴奇的目光。

「聽著，」他說，「我得跟你道歉。我打開了你的箱子，翻了你的東西。我不是要打探什麼，只是在想或許你可以藉此找出你的身份，這樣我就可以把東西還給你。我什麼東西也沒拿，我發誓。」

巴奇盯著眼前的人，金髮男人的表情帶著輕微的羞赧。他深深嘆了一口氣，承認自己也翻過史蒂夫的東西，但他保留了連人家的內衣服也順道翻過一遍的事情。史蒂夫告訴他沒關係並且十分感激巴奇願意把東西還給他。

「這沒什麼，」巴奇在史蒂夫道謝時說道，「不過我得說，我確實很想把你的素描本留下來。那幅大橋的畫實在太美了。」

「你看過我的素描？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇有些不好意思，在發現史蒂夫看起來並不生氣只是有些驚訝後，才鬆了一口氣。但巴奇覺得還是很有必要好好解釋一下自己的行為。

「是啊，但聽著，」他說，「我不是什麼變態之類的。我只是想或許你會在裡面的某處寫下你的名字。然後我發現你畫得實在太棒了，而且好吧，不好好欣賞那些畫簡直就是犯罪。」

史蒂夫紅著臉發出輕笑，他點點頭，漂亮的眼睛躲藏在那長長的睫毛後方。男人討喜的模樣讓巴奇只想發出驚呼。

「謝—謝了，巴克，」史蒂夫語氣溫軟地說，「你願意這麼說真好。但那些大多都只是塗鴉而已，沒什麼值得看的。」

「你在開玩笑嗎？」巴奇問，「那些自畫像就像照片一樣。不過我現在看過真人了，我得承認我有點失望你沒把眼鏡也畫上去。」

史蒂夫沒能藏住他的驚訝，也沒能藏著他修紅的臉頰。聽起來巴奇似乎是在和他調情，但這不可能吧。可能嗎？

「你們能不能坐下啊？」山姆說道，「雖然說我很享受你們尷尬到不行的調情招數，但一直要抬頭看著你們倆，我脖子都快斷了。」

巴奇和史蒂夫同時轉頭看像坐在一旁的山姆和萊利。兩人吸著眼前的飲料，完全不打算要隱瞞從頭到尾都在偷聽的事情。史蒂夫的臉又更紅了一些，巴奇則是瞪大眼睛盯著坐著的兩個人。

「我真是恨死你了，」史蒂夫低聲對山姆說，眼裏幾乎要射出刀來。

「你朋友？」巴奇打趣地問史蒂夫。

「剛絕交，」史蒂夫乾巴巴的說。

「噢，」萊利噘起嘴巴，「我做錯了什麼？」

「嫁給你旁邊那個白癡，」史蒂夫說。

山姆咧開嘴笑，並對史蒂夫豎起中指。巴奇放聲大笑。

「嘿，史蒂微，」巴奇說，「請我喝咖啡的提議還算數嗎？」

史蒂夫微笑著對巴奇點頭。巴奇拉了兩張椅子到山姆和萊利的桌邊，隨後坐進其中一張椅子裡。

「當然了，巴克，」史蒂夫說，「你想喝什麼？」

 _任何、所有你點的我都喝，甜心。_ 巴奇心想。他在腦子裡甩了自己一巴掌，試著擺出一個正常一點的表情。

「拿鐵？」他說完從口袋裡摸出皮夾。

史蒂夫揮揮手拒絕讓他付錢，他說自己一會兒就會把他們的飲料拿來。萊利也跟著他一塊兒去，順道給他自己和他丈夫續杯。等他們走到一定的距離外後，山姆才湊上前去仔細看看巴奇，接著朝他伸出手。

「山姆・威爾森，」他說。

「巴奇・巴恩斯。」

「巴奇？認真？」山姆問。 

「超認真。」巴奇刻意在『真』那個字加重語氣。

山姆笑出聲來，他坐回椅子裡兩手抱在胸前，再次仔細打量他。

「你是連環殺手嗎，巴奇・巴恩斯？」他問。

「不是，」巴奇說著聳肩，「你跟你的男孩們不會有危險的。」

山姆微笑著點頭。巴奇看起來不是那種言不由衷的人，而且就男人的言行舉行來看，他之前對於他可能是軍人的猜測確實是正確的。然而他發現自己還是忍不住問了。

「你是軍人？」他問。

坐在座位裡的巴奇猛然抬起頭，嚴肅地看了山姆一眼。山姆在很多老兵和退伍軍人身上看過一樣的神情，這是他們聽到別人問起他們的服役生涯時的下意識反應。他沒有繼續動作，耐心看著巴恩斯會怎麼處理。一陣靜默過後，巴奇聳肩點點頭。

「美軍陸軍的退役狙擊手，」巴奇說，「你呢？」

聽著巴奇這麼問，山姆高興地笑了，這表示他覺得很安全，而且可以很誠實地分享自己的感受。

「美國空軍空降搜救組，也退役了。」山姆說，「我先生也是。」

巴奇點點頭，也回以一抹淡笑。他覺得他剛好像在面試，至於在面試什麼職位他也搞不清楚。

「你明天晚上要幹麻？」山姆問。

「你才剛告訴我你結婚了，你現在就要約我出去？」巴奇開玩笑道。

「想得美，」山姆也笑，「我丈夫和我明晚要舉辦一個朋友感恩節派對（friendsgiving）。你應該一起來。」

巴奇相當詫異地盯著山姆良久。

「你是說真的？」他問，「你五分鐘前才剛認識我，然後就決定要邀請我去你家參加派對？」

「有何不可。」山姆說，「我們剛不是都確定過了你不是連環殺手嘛，我想你來應該沒問題啦。」

巴奇忍不住笑出聲來，山姆也一樣。萊利和史蒂夫站在等候飲料的地方朝他們的方向看去，史蒂夫皺起眉頭。山姆這不要臉的爛人一定又趁著他不在場，沒辦法替自己辯護的時候跟巴奇胡說八道一些史蒂夫見不得人的故事。萊利看著他瞪大眼睛的模樣，輕輕地捏捏他的肩膀。

「我已經告訴他要乖乖的別搗亂了，」萊利說，「別擔心。」

「他才沒有不搗亂的時候，」史蒂夫反駁。

他們拿起飲料往桌邊走去。巴奇和山姆趕忙著最後確認一些小細節。

「我能帶幾個朋友嗎？」巴奇問。

「人越多越熱鬧啊。」

「我還需要帶點別的東西嗎？」

「不用啦，你是新來的，還不適用『會煮菜就帶吃的，不會煮菜就帶酒』的規則。」山姆說，「等明年你再來的時候就要帶點東西了。」

巴奇點點頭，同時在手機裡輸入山姆的地址。他不確定會不會出席，但能再見到史蒂夫確實是個很迷人的誘因。四個男人又坐在桌邊聊了半個小時，他們一邊喝著飲料，一邊了解彼此。終於，當小娜連續傳來三封『你見鬼的死去哪了』的簡訊時，巴奇終於決定認栽並站起身來。

「再次謝謝你了，」他對著史蒂夫說，握住他再次伸出來的手。

「沒什麼，」史蒂夫說，「很高興認識你。」

「我也是，」巴奇說著翹起一邊的嘴角對他笑。

一群蝴蝶在史蒂夫的胃裡振翅飛舞，他得克制著自己想將巴奇抱進懷裡的衝動。他們站在那裡，他的腦子瞬間閃過千頭萬緒，搜腸刮肚想著還有什麼話可以說。

_約他去吃晚飯！問他想不想看電影！ **快說話啊！**_

他的尷尬癌就偏偏要選在這種時候發作，他起身時腳部有些不穩，在膝蓋不小心碰到椅子時失去了平衡，然後他撲通一聲、毫不優雅地跌回了椅子裡。巴奇發出輕笑，一隻手堅定地按住史蒂夫的肩膀，山姆邊喝咖啡邊狂笑，萊利則是不忍直視地抬手遮住雙眼。

「你還好嗎，史蒂微？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫點點頭，視線停留在自己的大腿上，他沒辦法看著眼前的男人，同時拼命在心裡祈禱地上能裂出個大洞把他給吞了。

「那好吧，」巴奇說，「那麼我們下次見了。」

他最後一次輕捏史蒂夫肩膀，然後拉著行李箱準備離去。

「下次見，巴克。」史蒂夫說。

史蒂夫看著巴奇走出門，覺得自己真是個世紀大魯蛇。他在心裡暗自記道，巴奇的屁股配上那件褪色的牛仔褲真好看。這只讓他原本就已經發燙的臉更紅而已，他呻吟著將額頭撞在桌面上。

「你喔。」山姆邊說邊狂笑，「真是一場大災難。」

「我恨你，我要用烈日千陽燒死你，」史蒂夫連頭都不想抬。

「別太苛求自己了，小傢伙，」萊利安慰似地說，「你有他的電話號碼啊，如果你想再見到他就可以打給他，如果不想再見到他的話，至少這也是個不錯的故事。」

 

*****

 

當巴奇、娜塔莎和克林特抵達山姆留給他的地址時，威爾森家至今已經是第四屆的朋友感恩節早已拉開序幕。儘管已經被告知不需要帶任何東西，他還是帶了一瓶紅酒，小娜帶了一瓶伏特加，而克林特則是拿著一個裝著餅乾的保鮮盒。走上階梯敲門時，房子裡隱約傳來陣陣笑聲和音樂。娜塔莎涼涼地瞪著身邊已經吃下第三塊餅乾的克林特，他的嘴邊來沾有一點巧克力末。

「那是要放在派對上給大家吃的餅乾，克林頓，」她責備地說。

「他就是一隻豬，」巴奇說著按下門鈴，「妳嫁給他的時候就知道了吧。」

「我很抱歉喔，」克林特說，「走路讓我覺得很餓。」

「是呼吸讓你覺得很餓吧，」巴奇嘲弄道。

小娜沈沈地嘆一口氣，對著自己的丈夫搖搖頭，但當他輕輕地吻在她臉頰邊時，她的嘴角還是蜷起了一個小小的笑。巴奇故意發出嘔吐聲，小腿立刻被踹了一腳。

山姆帶著燦爛的笑容前來應門，歡迎他們的到來。房子裡很溫暖，散發著食物的香氣。客人們分散在四處，隨著音樂起舞、笑鬧，巴奇很快地掃視人群，尋找那頭金燦燦的頭髮。

他們把大衣放在客房的床上，隨後恩著山姆走到房子的深處，大部分的客人都在廚房和餐廳裡。巴奇找到了史蒂夫，他站在一名身材曼妙的棕髮女人身旁，女人穿著樣式經典的紅裙，一隻手按在他精壯的手臂上，漂亮的臉龐在史蒂夫說話時牽起笑容。

「也許來這裡是個錯誤，」巴奇低聲說道。

娜塔莎在他的手臂內側狠狠捏一下，他瞪大眼睛看她，趕緊把手抽走。克林特笑出聲來，他的嘴巴裡塞滿著起司和脆餅，天曉得他又去哪裡找來一堆吃的。

「你什麼時候又怕過這種算不上什麼的小競爭了，詹姆士？」她輕聲在他耳邊說。

「我才不怕，」他固執地說。

娜塔莎發出一聲訕笑，將紅酒從他手裡拿走，接著將他推向史蒂夫。

「那就去啊，」她說。

巴奇試著轉頭狠瞪她一眼，但她僅是露出一個黏膩的微笑，隨後把她的丈夫從零食桌邊抓走，舉起另一隻空餘的手朝著巴奇揮一揮。

「巴克？！」

巴奇回頭看向正在房間裡的另一頭盯著他看的史蒂夫，一張俊俏的臉龐滿是笑意。兩雙目光對上彼此時，高大的金髮男人走上前來將巴奇拉進他溫暖的懷抱裡。兩人分開時，巴奇注意到金髮男人臉頰邊的淡粉色，然後他露出微笑。男人似乎是個很會臉紅的人，巴奇發現自己竟然想著他的臉還能變得多紅。

「抱歉，」史蒂夫說，「你來這裡做什麼？」

「山姆邀請了我，」巴奇說，「這樣會很冒昧嗎？」

「當然不會了！」史蒂夫全身散發著朝氣，「能再見到你真好。來吧，我帶你去見見大家。」

史蒂夫溫暖而寬大的手輕輕貼在巴奇的背上，帶領著他走向房裡的朋友們。沒有多久，他將他的朋友們介紹給大家認識，而許多的人也上前來打招呼，包括那個棕髮美人。

「佩姬・卡特，」她說，「很榮幸認識你。我想介紹你和我太太安姬認識，但她又不知道溜到哪裡去了。再一次的。」

史蒂夫笑著指著房間的另一側。

「她和萊利一起站在瓦斯爐邊。」他說。

「果然在那裡。她就愛管閒事。」佩姬的語氣很是寵溺。

聽到佩姬已經和史蒂夫以外的人結婚時，巴奇試著不讓自己表現出鬆一口氣的模樣，但他很確定自己還是露出了馬腳，因為小娜立刻朝他投來一個瞭然的表情。在她能嘲笑他一番前，山姆走進房裡，舉起雙手圈在嘴邊。

「大家到餐桌邊去吧，開飯囉！」他大叫。

「終於。」克林特說。小娜拍了一下他的手臂，拖著他走向其中一張空椅子。

晚飯都是非常居家的菜色，巴奇吃到的每一道菜都非常美味。說不完的話題在餐桌邊起落，儘管他幾乎算得上不太認識這些人，但他還是覺得很有意思。一個年輕的女人坐在他對面，她笑得很大方，毫不掩飾地盯著他看。

「嗨？」巴奇看見她的目光，有些猶豫地說道。

「嗨！」她說著伸出手來，「我是達西・路易斯，你是？」

「巴奇・巴恩斯。」他說著和她握手。

「你長得可真帥，」她稱讚道，「那你是史蒂夫的男朋友呢，還是只是某個隨機的節日砲友而已？」

正在喝水的史蒂夫被嗆了一下，開始咳起嗽來。巴奇想都沒想，伸手摸摸他的背替他順氣。史蒂夫感激地對他笑。

「達西，這跟你一點關係也沒有。」史蒂夫告訴她。接著他轉向巴奇。

「你不需要和她說話，」史蒂夫看著他說，「她這個人完全不曉得什麼叫做隱私，也不懂得適可而止。就算你不理她也沒有人會怪你的。」

達西已經當他的助理兩年了，他待她就像自己的妹妹，雖然有時候她真的也跟個小妹妹一樣討厭。她知道他是在笑話她，於是對他吐了個舌頭。

「又不是在跟你講話，」她嘲弄史蒂夫，「快繼續把肉汁灑在盤子裡的食物上，讓人家自己回答嘛。」

「都不是，」巴奇說，「是山姆邀請我來的。史蒂夫和我幾天前才認識的，所以我們頂多也只算是朋友而已吧。我想。」

金髮男人鼓勵似地對他點頭。

「噢噢噢，」達西會意地說，「你們還在那個尷尬的我們要當兄弟還是男朋友的階段啊。好吧，你們兩個都很帥還…單身？」娜塔莎點點頭，達西咧開嘴笑，「所以我說就放心地上吧。把你們那兩張性感的臉擠在一起。人類美好的基因就靠你們繼續延續了，這可是很重要的任務。」

「達西，甜心，他們都是男的，」萊利打斷，「繁衍後代的不是這樣運作的。」

「別毀了我的夢想，萊利，」她邊說邊對著巴奇和史蒂夫微笑。

「我朋友都是爛人，」史蒂夫說。

巴奇放聲大笑。

「所以你們是怎麼認識的？」達西完全無視史蒂夫。

「拿錯行李了，」巴奇說，「我拿到了他的東西，他拿到我的。我們在瑪莉亞的咖啡店碰面，把東西換回來。」

「真是。太。可愛了。」達西說，「我需要更多細節。拜託告訴我你們必須向對方解釋自己行李箱裡的東西，像是A片啊，或是晚上要抱著才睡得著的泰迪熊。」

巴奇、小娜和大部份坐在他們附近的人聞言都笑得樂不可支，達西的表情既愉悅又渴望聽到答案。史蒂夫朝她丟去一張餐巾紙。

「沒有啦，我喜歡把那些變態的東西放在家裡。那些東西可不便宜，我可不想讓美國運輸安全管理局佔了便宜。」巴奇面不改色地說。

達西發出驚喜的驚呼，高興地拍起手來。

「我就知道我會喜歡你！」她高興地說著，隨後轉向史蒂夫。

「你呢，大傢伙？」她問，「我知道你金光閃閃的外表下肯定藏著什麼不可告人的秘密。」

「達西，就算真的有，我也不會告訴你，」史蒂夫說。

她放聲大笑。

「他以為這樣就能打發我，」她說著轉向巴奇。

「哎，」他說著聳肩，「史蒂微的東西確實是挺無聊的。不過我確實有找到一件藍白相間的小—」

史蒂夫猛然側過身來，用他最急切的眼神瞪著巴奇。他張大眼睛，臉頰泛著淡色的暈紅，引人犯罪的嘴唇微張，惹的巴奇好想就這麼弭平兩人之間的距離。

「閉。嘴。」史蒂夫說，「不准說。」

巴奇笑了起來，他發現自己很想繼續逗逗這個男人。達西興奮地咧開嘴笑，在座的山姆、小娜、克林特和萊利也不例外。半張桌子的客人們全都伸長了脖子，央求著巴奇把方才的話給說完。

「噢，怎麼了，小朋友？」巴奇問，「他們不曉得你可愛的—」

他沒能說完這句話，因為突然之間，一雙寬大的手掌捧著他的臉，接著世界上最柔軟的唇就這麼貼近他的嘴。這個吻來得快去得也快，但一陣電流仍然在碰觸的瞬間電的他全身發麻。當他們分開時，他發現自己鬼使神差地盯著那雙唇，然後一張砸在史蒂夫臉邊的餐巾紙卻將眼前的美景給遮住了。

「不許你們在我的餐桌上這樣亂搞！」山姆開玩笑地大喊道，「你們完全玷污了朋友感恩節的意義！」

「喔，祝你吃餅乾的時候噎死，威爾森，」史蒂夫咬牙回嘴。

笑聲在眾人之間此起彼落。史蒂夫戲謔地盯著巴奇。

「還有你，」史蒂夫故意威嚇道，「無論你在我的行李裡看到或沒看到什麼，半個字都不准說出去。」

「逼我就範啊，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫笑著湊到巴奇身邊，他微微傾身靠在巴奇耳邊。

「我現在有可能正穿著和那件藍色成套的紅色款，如果你想親自確認一下的話，就給我閉上嘴，好好吃晚飯。」史蒂夫低喃。

史蒂夫退開來朝他眨眨眼，便繼續吃著自己的晚飯，徒留巴奇驚愕地望著他。

「然後呢？」佩姬興奮地問。

巴奇轉向他的聽眾們，有些抱歉地聳聳肩。

「抱歉了，大夥們，」他說，「說故事時間結束啦。快吃飯吧。」

巴奇吃下一大口馬鈴薯，試著忽略史蒂夫臉上那抹勝利的微笑。湊熱鬧的賓客們發出噓聲和笑聲，所有人接著吃起自己的飯，繼續方才的話題。愉快的傍晚落幕，時間很快來到夜晚。所有人用完飯後，他們移動到客廳去玩遊戲和聽音樂。巴奇起身去尋找廁所，正好在走廊上遇到山姆。

「嘿，兄弟，你們家的廁所在哪裡？」巴奇問。

「走到底右轉就是。」山姆說。

巴奇順利找到廁所，他在原路返回派對時經過一間客房，正好看見史蒂夫站在房間裡，他雙手抱在胸前，臉上的神情若有所思。

「一切都還好嗎，朋友？」巴奇問著朝男人走近一步。

史蒂夫驚訝地抬起頭來，看向正站在另外一邊的佩姬。

「抱歉！」巴奇說著又退後一步，「我不是故意要打斷你們的。我沒有看見你，佩姬。」

她笑一笑。「沒事的，」她說，「我們也差不多說完了。我該回到派對裡去。」

她在向門口時經過兩人身邊，她停頓好一會兒，意有所指地望著史蒂夫。

「記得我說的，」她對他說，接著再次對巴奇微笑後，便留下兩人離開了。

巴奇正想跟著她的腳步，但史蒂夫伸手攔住了他。

「巴奇，等等，」他說，「我，呃，我該跟你道歉。」

巴奇停下腳步，有些困惑地望著他。

「道什麼歉？」

「早些時候。在餐桌上。我不該吻你的。」史蒂夫說，「你跟我也不熟，無論你要說些什麼，我都沒有權利這麼阻止你的，我很抱歉。」

那一刻，他的表情是這麼的真誠，巴奇覺得自己又更喜歡這個可愛的白痴了，儘管他早就已經夠喜歡他了。他走回房間裡，對著史蒂夫笑。

「沒關係的，朋友，」他說，「我是說，我很感謝你來道歉，但是真的不需要。我並不介意你吻我，事實上，我還挺喜歡的，我不喜歡的部份呢，是你竟然停下來了。」

有一瞬間，史蒂夫似乎有些驚訝，但緊接著露出一個調皮的笑容，他朝著巴奇走近一步，巴奇的背緊貼在門邊，完全被困在他和房門之間。 

「是這樣嗎？」史蒂夫的嗓音有些嘶啞。

「就是這樣，」巴奇確認道。

第一個吻緩慢而甜蜜，史蒂夫唇慵懶地刷過巴奇的嘴邊，這讓棕髮男人忍不住蜷曲起腳趾。史蒂夫微微一笑，他抬手撫摸巴奇的臉，一手捏著男人的下巴，另一首纏繞著他幾縷髮絲。巴奇得雙臂環上史蒂夫細窄的腰，並將男人扯得更近一些，兩人的距離親密無間。史蒂夫發出呻吟，嘆了一口氣。他追著史蒂夫的下唇輕輕齧咬，史蒂夫熾熱的喘息夾雜著歡愉，他緊接著咬上他的舌尖。

兩人越吻越起勁，氣氛逐漸熱的一發不可收拾，一雙身體抵著彼此磨蹭。

「喲，史蒂夫！」山姆大叫，「你在廁所裡嗎？快點出來啦！比手畫腳你要跟我一組耶。」

「該死，史蒂夫，」巴奇在他們分開喘氣時說道，「山姆在叫你。」

「對，然後我不想鳥他，」史蒂夫說。

巴奇的雙手溜進史蒂夫的毛衣裡，撫摸他平滑的肌膚和結實的背肌。史蒂夫發出愉悅的輕哼，他咬著巴奇的下巴，接著吻住他的頸子。全然忽視會被逮個正著的可能，他只想讓巴奇再次發出迷人的喘息聲。

「史蒂夫，」巴奇低聲說著。

「你想我停下嗎？」史蒂夫溫柔地問，嘴唇輕輕刷過巴奇的鎖骨。

「見鬼的不想，」巴奇上氣不接下氣。

「很好，」史蒂夫說著，稍稍施力在巴奇的頸肩印下牙印。

巴奇的嘴邊溢出一聲醉人的哽咽，他仰頭靠在身後的門上。

「史蒂夫？」山姆說，他的聲音越來越近，「你還好嗎，兄弟？」

史蒂夫的嘴唇碰到巴奇脖子上的敏感點，逼的棕髮男人發出顫抖的驚喘，這讓史蒂夫瘋狂地想占有他。巴奇胡亂按住房門，試著平穩自己的腳步，史蒂夫卻步步將他逼得更近，狠狠地吻上巴奇的唇。

「巴恩斯？史蒂夫跟你在一起嗎？這門為什麼是關著的？」山姆一邊問，一邊試著轉開門把。

房門被推開了一吋，但史蒂夫巴奇的重量很快又把門重重關上，憑著山姆一個人的力量根本不可能推得開。他疑惑地盯著被關上的門，幾秒鐘後，他突然聽見一聲輕微的嗚咽和笑聲，這個聲音他再熟悉不過。那個笑聲來自他最好的朋友。

「史蒂芬・格蘭特・羅傑斯！」山姆大叫，「你跟巴恩斯最好不要在我客房裡做愛！快給我把門打開，不然看在老天的份上，我就要打給你媽媽向她告狀了，你這個蠢蛋！」

此時的房間裡，巴奇正埋在史蒂夫的胸口忍著笑。金髮男人則牢牢地擁著巴奇，憋笑憋得幾乎要發抖。

「他是認真的嗎？」巴奇輕聲問，「他真的會打給你媽？」

史蒂夫的頭看著男人，接著點點頭。

「很不幸的這是真的，」史蒂夫說，「我小時候常常跟人打架。山姆通常都會來救我，然後打電話給她讓她來替我包紮。我很確定她是他的常用聯絡人。」

「該死。那我們大概要停下來了。」巴奇不情願的說。

「或者，我們可以離開這裡，」史蒂夫挑眉建議道。

「不會吧，羅傑斯？」巴奇說，「你真的想要用這種丟臉到家的方式走出去面對你的朋友們？」

「我們可以…或者我們可以從窗戶跳出去。」

巴奇懷疑的看著他。

「你是認真的？」

「為何不呢？」史蒂夫說，「我們的大衣就在床上，這裡又在一樓。要溜出去很簡單的，根本不會有人發現。」

「他們已經發現了，」巴奇指出。

山姆還在對著他們大呼小叫，時間一分一秒過去，事情開始變得越來越荒謬。其他人的聲音漸漸加入，主要是在慫恿巴奇和史蒂夫幹壞事，或者要求加入他們。

「這樣就更應該走了，」史蒂夫說，「來吧，我們可以去我家看聖誕節電影，喝點熱可可。」

「有棉花糖嗎？」巴奇有氣無力的問道。

「奶油，」史蒂夫露出一抹頑皮的笑。

巴奇上下打量著史蒂夫，目光在他漂亮的肌肉流連，想像著他可以怎麼用奶油自由發揮。他咧開嘴笑，輕輕地吻在史蒂夫的唇邊。

「好吧，我們走，」他說。

 

*****

 

威爾森家舉辦第五屆的朋友感恩節，史蒂夫和巴奇遲到了一個小時。山姆讓他們進門，臉上的表情又戲謔又討厭。

「抱歉，山姆，」史蒂夫說，「事情有點混在一起了。」

「什麼東西混在一起？」山姆問，「一切都沒事吧？」

「沒什麼好擔心的。」史蒂夫露出純真的微笑，「我的某些東西混到巴奇的東西裡了，我們得把東西換回來，但最後事情還挺順利的。」

這種純潔的理由山姆一點也不買帳，幾秒鐘過去，當他終於聽懂這段含沙射影的話時，他大聲地發出抱怨。他看向正朝著他眨眼的巴奇，巴奇一隻手放在史蒂夫牛仔褲後的口袋裡，指尖輕輕地描摹著裡頭藍白相間的四角褲。

「你們倆真噁心，」山姆說，「還有我真的很氣你逼著我一定要說出這種話，但今年你們最好不要在我該死的客房裡亂搞。」

他領著兩人走進廚房裡，他們在餐桌邊坐下。

晚飯吃到一半時，史蒂夫的嘴邊牽起一抹惡作劇似的壞笑，巴奇見狀自然而然地湊到史蒂夫身旁去。

「他特別提起了客房，」史蒂夫小聲地說。

「不是別的房間，而是客房，」巴奇說。

「該死，我喜歡你的想法，」史蒂夫說。

一張餐巾紙從餐桌對面飛過來直接砸在兩人的臉邊，然後他們再次朝著彼此靠近，愉快地交換了一個親吻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

END.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

翻譯君：

1\. 首先，人帥真好，如果是醜男應該就一輩子拿不回自己的行李。（痛哭）

2\. 沒錯，這個系列我還是有繼續在翻，只是很龜速。這個系列目前還剩下三篇沒翻，都很好看。

3\. 然後對號入座我也有在繼續翻，但很不幸的卡在床戲哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真的沒辦法遇到床戲就是會卡，不知道要卡到什麼地步才會繼續。

4\. 也很想找時間大修一下無亙汪洋，偶爾瞥到一眼都覺得自己在寫的時候是不是智商直線降低到變負的，明明還有太多的方式可以描寫同一句話，然後腦子都自動挑選最沒技術含量的方式呈現XDDDDDDDD

5. 我愛克林特！！！！！！！！！怎麼會有這麼可愛的豬！！！！！只有幾句台詞但存在感好強烈！！！！！！巴奇那句：「是呼吸讓你覺得餓吧(Existing makes you hungry)」真的快笑死我。

ps. 萊利在我腦中是Jonathan Groff的形象，沒辦法，巨溫柔的同志天菜，其實我對山姆還挺好的（剔牙）。

 


End file.
